


Number 41

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: ghost/living person au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 41

"Did it hurt?"

Josh blinks his eyes open. "Did what hurt?"

"You know," Tyler says, fidgeting on his bed. "When you died."

"Oh," Josh says. "Do you really want to know?"

Tyler shrugs. "I think so, yeah."

"It hurt," Josh says softly. "It hurt a lot."

"Oh," Tyler says, looking sad. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't kill me," Josh says, floating down to hover in front of Tyler. "It's okay."

"How-" Tyler pauses. "How did you die?"

"I was shot," Josh says easily. "In the head."

Tyler blinks. "But if you were shot in the head," he says, "wouldn't you have died instantly?"

"I did," Josh says. "But when you die- or when I died, I guess, I was still there. I was screaming, because it _hurt,_ but... I wasn't. I wasn't screaming."

Tyler stares at him with wide eyes. "...oh," he says.

"But enough about that," Josh says, rubbing his hands together. Or at least pretending to, because he can't actually generate friction. "You said something about the X Files?"

Later, as Tyler lies in his bed failing to sleep, he whispers, "I don't want to die."

Josh materializes and floats over to him.

"I didn't either," he tells him. "I didn't want to die. But someone broke into my house, this house, and I was in the way."

Tyler swallows hard.

"We're all gonna die," Josh murmurs. "But it's not that bad, you know? It hurt, but it ended. Everything ends eventually. It's a part of life."

Tyler closes his eyes, and for a moment Josh thinks he's fallen asleep. But then he opens his eyes and whispers, "If I die, can I come stay with you?"

Josh is about to say that he doesn't know, probably not, but Tyler looks desperate, so he says, "Of course."

"Thank you," Tyler says, closing his eyes again. Josh dematerializes and listens as Tyler's breathing evens out.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno what this is but I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
